Rapid translation of basic information in cutaneous biology to preclinical studies and clinical practice is becoming a realistic prospect due to the ever-increasing sophistication of basic research on development, regeneration, immunology, and diseases of the skin, together with powerful new technologies for gathering and analyzing genome-wide and population-based data. The overall goals of the proposed Penn SBDRC are to leverage our strengths in basic and translational science and dermatoepidemiology to support outstanding basic research in cutaneous biology and diseases and to promote the critical transition from bench research to bedside practice. To achieve these goals we will establish Resource and Administrative Cores. The Resource Cores are designed to enable and enhance the speed and efficiency of skin research; provide unique expertise and access to cutaneous tissues and specialized reagents; provide guidance on appropriate study design; provide easy access to biostatistical and bioinformatics support personnel; and continuously innovate to maintain our research at the forefront of the field. They are: Core A - Skin Histology and Characterization; Core B - Skin Procurement and Engineering; and Core C - Study Design and Data Analysis. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: provide structure and oversight for the SBDRC; ensure the diversity and success of researchers in cutaneous biology and diseases; attract new investigators to cutaneous research; and foster exchange of ideas, collaboration, and interdisciplinary and basic-translational projects. To achieve these Aims, the Administrative Core will: (i) establish an Executive Committee to provide financial management and oversight; (ii) organize an Advisory Committee of internal and external experts to provide feedback and suggest improvements, and a Diversity Advisory Committee to advise the Executive Committee on strategies to ensure diversity through best hiring and retention practices; (iii) provide administrative support to the SBDRC and Core Directors; (iv) organize specific mentoring programs for junior faculty, senior trainees, women and diversity faculty and trainees, and Core Directors; (v) organize monthly Peer Mentoring research presentations/grant application discussions; (vi) establish a Community Outreach Program to attract students from the predominantly minority Philadelphia school district to the excitement and promise of cutaneous research; (vii) provide Pilot & Feasibility Studies funding to support young investigators, interdisciplinary and/or basic-translational collaborations, and investigators from outside Dermatology interested in skin-oriented research; (viii) sponsor Seminars related to cutaneous biology and disease; (ix) hold an Annual Research Retreat; (x) organize Communications functions including a quarterly newsletter and an SBDRC website to advertise SBDRC seminars and meetings, Core services, and membership information.